1. Field of the Invention
The inventive concept(s) disclosed herein relates generally to an apparatus and method for forming a cart, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an apparatus and method for forming a cart by combining and utilizing dollies and livestock fan cage assemblies, extensions, chutes, and the like.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
In the livestock industry, and in particularly, in the competitive field of livestock breeding and showing, a wide variety of equipment is necessary for proper maintenance and showing of the animals. Breeders and owners show their livestock at various competitions and functions, and usually transport into each location the equipment for showing and maintenance of the animals. Numerous items are used for the livestock competitions and functions, and the equipment is often large and bulky.
During a competition, the needed equipment needs to be unloaded at the event location. This typically requires the breeder to back a trailer or truck up to the location doors and manually unload and transport the equipment into the location. The equipment must be transferred to a specific site for display and maintenance of the livestock during the event. This manual process requires a person to carry the equipment to the event site for the showing and maintenance of the animals during the event. Due to the quantity and size of the equipment, this unloading process usually takes several trips. While unloading, several other breeders and owners are typically waiting their turn to unload their equipment. This manual equipment transfer process presents problems of flow into and out of the event area and causes undesirable delay for the numerous breeders and owners waiting to unload their equipment.
Thus, there is a need for a device to minimize the time and effort required to unload and transport the necessary equipment at livestock shows. Additionally, it is desirable to provide a means to conveniently, quickly and easily transport all the necessary equipment from the truck or trailer and into the event location.
It is not believed that the prior art provides a satisfactory apparatus or means for transporting the necessary equipment for livestock showing and maintenance in various livestock competitions and functions. The equipment typically includes large fan cage assemblies, fans, chutes, feed, grooming supplies, and other various supplies. Although dollies are available to move many items, it is not believed that prior art dollies are available which provide the apparatus and means to simultaneously move the required equipment for livestock showing and maintenance.